Soul Convergence
by scarce-scars
Summary: This is my boyfriends story on the life he sees that could form between two characters, Maka and Soul, from the Anime series, Soul Eater. To keep you on your toes with love and action there is a twist of events that spin the story of these partners. I promise the descriptive detail will reel you in. Here are the first two chapters to get you started. Enjoy.


**Chapter 1**:

**Soul POV**:

Midnight and again Soul is waken up by some noises. It sounds like people talking. Soul slowly stood up and walked towards the door. As he makes his way down the hall he sees light coming from under the door of Maka's room. It looked like it was flashing every so often. Silently he pulled the loose door open and peaked in. He can't see anything so he stepped even further in the room.

The TV keeps playing but Maka was passed out. Maka's room was always perfectly neat and clean but oddly enough she never wanted new things. Her outdated TV still had a VHS player build in with buttons that just refused to stay in properly. She always asked him to fix them every week.

As Soul studied the TV, Maka slowly awoke and saw the silhouette of her weapon standing by her door. Out of the silence all he can hear is the barely audible TV and then "Soul?" Maka's tired voice surprised him and he tensed. "Sorry Maka I just saw the light so I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Umm is that the video of us when we-" Maka's body shoots up as she interrupted "YES, NO! SERIOUSLY SOUL JUST GET OUT I'M FINE!" Shocked by her outburst Soul yelled back "FINE JUST GO TO SLEEP THEN!" Angry Maka laid down and pretended to fall asleep instantly.

Soul slowly walked out as he said a silent sweet dreams. "Sorry" he said once out of Maka's earshot. Why did he yell at her like that. Of course she'd be embarrassed about the video. He couldn't even see her face, it was too dark in there. As he walked to his room he couldn't stop thinking of what she looked like. Those vibrant green eyes he loved, her slender figure, and the innocent looks she had most times he was with her. Well tomorrow may be weird but hopefully she will feel better he thought.

Once he finally laid in bed he decided that he's not going to let her have a bad night. "GOODNIGHT MAKA!" A slight giggle could be heard across the hall. He knew she liked the way he acted when he wanted to cheer her up. Slowly he fell asleep and the dark room seemed to get even darker.

-Next morning-

The sounds of Maka's morning routine woke Soul like every other morning. As he got up he forgot to put on his shirt on pants so he went into the kitchen in his underwear. A smile creased on his face when he saw Maka making her morning smoothie. She was humming a song and slightly dancing under the noise of the extremely loud blender. Once she turned to face him, she stopped. Her face turned bright red and she looked quickly down at the blender with an embarrassed look. "Uhh S-Soul, you're naked." Confused, Soul looked down and said "This is far from naked, I've got boxers on." Thinking back he realized this was the first time she had seen him in boxers. He would always walk around with pants at the least. "Okay but, never mind." Maka managed to say. "Well you'd feel awkward too if I started to walk around the house without covering my underwear." The image popped into Soul's mind and he rather enjoyed it. Before he knew it Maka whipped her hair as she turned and was off to her room.

"Yeah she overreacted." Said Soul. Looking down again he realized what she meant. His morning wood found its way almost completely out of the front hole of his boxers. "Shit... today is going to be so awkward."

**Chapter 2:**

Soul's POV:

"Again I'm sorry about the boxers thing, I was half asleep this morning!" As they ride on Soul's motorcycle the wind sounds loud and forces them to shout. "Really it's fine, can we please change the subject!?" For the rest of the ride they stayed quiet. Both trying to find something to say without creating more of an awkward ride. All Soul could think about was how adorable Maka's reaction was to him. It wasn't everyday he got to see her blush. Maybe he could find something around them to talk about. As he looked around he spotted Maka's arms around his stomach. He became aware of how tightly she was grabbing on to him. Was she scared? No she couldn't be she had ridden on the motorcycle with him tons of times over the years. Why was she gripping him so tight?

They were assigned a job by Lord Death to find a mole in the DWMA. Stein found and captured the ones the mole was supplying information to and pretending to be the boss of the group that hired the mole Stein sent him an address and time.

Hoping he would show up, Maka and Soul started their 2 hour ride to a nearby town. Once they arrived it was obvious why Stein chose that town. It was deserted, the homes and businesses looked completely abandoned overnight. All they had to do was wait.

An hour passed and finally a car was on its way towards them. That had to be the mole. Once the car arrived in town it stopped to a halt dead center of the street. A man stepped out of the car, was this him? "So you finally decided to show up?" Maka shouted with a confident grin. "I knew this was a trap, that's why I needed time to prepare." Maka stepped out of her spot under the shade of a building and walked until she was right in front of the mole. "You're coming with us and we are ordered to have no tolerance. If you fight back we are allowed to kill you if we see necessary." Soul smiled, he loved her confident side. The man looked confused, "We?" Soul stepped out of his spot and took his place next to Maka. Not allowing the man to see his face except for the Wolf-like smile he had in anticipation of bringing down another enemy. "Well I guess I will have to rethink my ways of business won't I?" Said the man. "I'm sorry young lady but I've got other plans so I think I should kill you now." Suddenly the man dashed forward, the car door he was behind seemed to fall suddenly off its hinges. Unprepared, the weapon partners couldn't react and before they knew it the man had his arm high up above his head. With a quick movement he smashed back of his hand into Maka's face, throwing her far from where she was standing.

Soul looked with horror as the man turned to him and smiled. Sharp white teeth just like Soul's glistened in the sun. "Son." The man said quietly "you'll understand someday." Again before Soul could react the man dashed, this time in the opposite direction. Within seconds the man was out of sight. Sweating and frozen stiff Soul couldn't believe what just happened. Maka, he thought. Still frozen Soul's mind raced, then he could focus and he managed to finally shout, "MAKA!" Her body laid limp and helpless on a broken wooden cart that she hit when she landed.

Soul charged towards her and scooped up her body. How could this happen? They were one of the strongest weapon pairs at the DWMA! He couldn't even react in time to help her. This was his fault, he thought to himself. "Maka wake up damn it! You're not dead you'll be fine, just wake up!" Memories of their past flooded his mind. The first time they met, when they agreed to be partners, defeating the Keishen, deciding to keep living together after they graduated Stein's class. There was no way he could live without her. Thoughts rushed his mind of all the times he felt something towards her, she was his best friend and she started to feel like more to him. He had enough with hiding it, "Maka I love you damn it, just wake up!"


End file.
